The present disclosure relates generally to a lubrication system for engines, and, more particularly, to a monitoring system for an auxiliary pump in the lubrication system.
Aircraft turbine engines include various components that require lubrication to maintain their functionality. During normal operation, a main oil system normally provides lubricant to these components. However, for engines utilizing a Fan Drive Gear System (FDGS), it is desirable to include an emergency system so that in conditions where the main oil system fails or operates abnormally, the FDGS will not be detrimentally affected by a loss of oil pressure from the main oil system. Some examples in which the main oil system may not provide adequate oil to the FDGS include reduced or negative gravity (G) operating conditions.
Conventional lubricant system in FDGS has an emergency subsystem to back up the main system. However the safe operation of the emergency subsystem itself is not monitored in the conventional lubricant system. It is also imperative that any failure of the emergency system, particularly an auxiliary pump employed therein, be detected by an operator of the engine because of the need of the FDGS to be supplied with lubricant during operation.
As such, what is desired is an emergency system monitoring mechanism that can correctly detects a failure of the emergency system without impairing the entire lubricant system's performance.